


On Damsels and Knights

by cywscross



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo 1 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, Digital Art, F/M, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt(s):</strong> [Allison Argent]</p><p>
  <em>Stiles gets kidnapped, so of course, Allison goes after him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Damsels and Knights

**Author's Note:**

> For a better-looking version, go to the one I posted on [my tumblr here](http://cywscross.tumblr.com/post/140940337625/teen-wolf-bingo-allison-argent-stallison-au). I wouldn't really have posted something like this on AO3 but I wanted to keep the whole thing together in a series.

 

   
   
   


 


End file.
